Creating Hope
by xxlostxangelxx
Summary: My entry for the Trying for a Baby Contest  banner on profile :Bella wants the whole 9 yards, a house with a picket fence, a husband and kids. But can she do it with the copper hair Adonis whom she's only known for 6 months?


**Hey guys this is my entry for the Creating a Baby Contest. Although I didn't win anything I thought I would share it with you, also check out the banner on my profile. xx**

_I stood in front of my dream house, it had big front garden with a white picket fence keeping it secluded from the quite road that it stood on. This was the house I wanted. The one I wanted to get married in and raise my family in. I could almost see it, me walking out with a protruding belly as my husband and children played on the front lawn. But as the rain began to fall my dreams were crushed also. I had no husband, not even a boyfriend. So slowly I began walking back to my car as my make-up smeared down my face._

That was 5 years ago...

Before I continue any further, let me introduce myself. My name is Bella, Isabella but everyone calls me Bella. I used to work in a bar on the outskirts of London after I had moved here trying to become an aspiring writer, in the hopes that someone would discover me.

_As I slumped into the car I looked at my watch...Crap I was late for work...again! As I quickly fixed my makeup I rushed to Twilight, the bar I was working at. I snuck through the back hoping my bitch boss Rosalie Hale wouldn't realise I was late. Lucky for me she wasn't in and had left her brother Jasper Hale in charge. He'd always had a sweet spot for me despite him being married to the famous fashion designer Alice Brandon. _

"_Bella! Just the girl I was looking for," he yelled, as I pulled my skirt up higher and opened a few buttons of my white shirt. Twilight dress code wasn't strict just so long as you were showing a lot of skin; it would also help for tips. "You're on party duty tonight; there is a very special man who has requested only you to serve his birthday booze fest," he said as he shuffled round the stock room looking for some beer. I smiled politely as I walked out of the stock room toward the black marble bar. I saw the party in the corner of my room and immediately knew who the instigator was...Emmett McCarthy. Emmett was a regular customer and always flirted with me. He was great looking and although he could get really drunk he was a huge softy. _

"_Bella!" he cried, leaping up to hug me, "So Jasper listened to my demands then?" I nodded shyly as I saw all the men that sat around the table behind him. "Come on then," he said ushering me to sit with them. I smiled and sat down next to him. That's when I saw him, the copper haired Adonis. His emerald eyes hidden behind his "fuck me!" glasses. "Everyone this is Bella!" Emmett boomed, bringing me out of my train of thought. I smiled sheepishly._

"_So what would everyone like to drink?" I asked quietly. I didn't know what the fuck was wrong with me...why was I so freaking shy? I cleared my throat again and repeated myself, "So guys what dya all wanna drink?" There you go that was better. I tried to catch the Adonis' name as I took his order, but to no avail. _

_It was nearing midnight and I still hadn't caught his name I was desperate now. My shift was coming to an end and I really wanted to see him again, he seemed so different to the other drunken, loud mouths that Emmett had invited. "Yo Bella!" Emmett boomed in his drunken state... "My friend Eddie here has been eyeing you up all night...you want some?" he guffawed; causing "Eddie" the Adonis to blush, even in the dimmed atmosphere I could see his cheeks turning pink. I smiled as I walked up to them, my killer heels, destroying my feet in the process. _

"_Hi Eddie," I said shyly._

"_It's Edward," he mumbled as Emmett left us alone. "Em's been calling me Eddie since he could talk, but I hate it."_

"_Oh," I replied, smiling. "So Edward, listen my shifts about to end do you maybe wanna meet up after I clock out?" I asked hoping that he might say yes..._

_He shook his head, my heart sank. "Sorry Bella, urm... I have a meeting in the morning can I call you?" My heart started pounding... "Tell him yes!" it chanted_

"_Yeah, sure" I tried to say as casually as possible without sounding too desperate. As we exchanged numbers, he promised to call me the next day. Later that night I returned home excited at the following day's prospects._

As I began to write my story I felt two sets of arms fold round my legs, and two heads appear on my lap from under my desk. I laughed as I pulled them up onto my lap. They aren't my children, but every day I wish they were. Jamie and Hailey Brandon-Hale graced Jasper and Alice's lives a year after Edward and I met. I babysit them everyday wishing someday my dreams of becoming a mother would come true. "Aunty Bella," Jamie says trying to brush his blonde locks from his eyes, "I'm sweepy. When's momma coming back?" Jamie was a momma's boy and only slept once Alice had given him a kiss. Hailey on the other hand had her daddy wrapped around her little four year old finger and she knew it.

"Soon sweetie," I said as I stroked their blonde locks, before they crawled off my lap and heading for the play set outside. I place a hand on my stomach... "One day I'll have my own babies," I said to the air before turning back to write.

_Edward and I had met every day after he'd called me at 8am the following morning. We'd been for coffee most days and dinner on weekends. He was a banker turned maths teacher at a local primary school, helping kids with special needs, "because they need it most," he'd always say. But this was the first time I was inviting him back to my apartment. It had been almost 6 months since we had been dating but somehow I'd always seen his apartment and he'd never seen mine. That night I was cooking him dinner, shepherd's pie with apple crumble for desert. After cooking I changed into a dark blue halter neck dress with diamond earrings. As I fastened earrings in place the buzzer sounded. I ran to the door, eager to see him; as I flung open the door Edward wasn't looking his usual self, he was nervous and twitchy. "Edward?" I asked, so he would look at me before entering. His glinting greens were now a dull green and his hair was a copper mess. He looked at me before walking into my living room. _

"_Bella," he said. My heart stopped. This wasn't sounding good. "I um- got urm- some new today," he stuttered. _

"_What is it Edward?" I asked, cupping his cheek with my hand so he would look me in the eye rather than staring at the floor. _

"_Ihavetogetmarried," he said so fast I couldn't understand what he was saying._

"_What?" I said trying to comprehend what he had just said. _

"_I have to get married," he said slowly, pronouncing each word as though it was his last. _

"_To who?" I asked, feeling my heart sinking into my stomach. _

"_I don't know," he said. _

_My head snapped up... "What?"_

"_My parent's," he said. "Left their house to me when they died seven years ago; it is still mine on the condition I get married before I turn twenty eight and I have an heir before I turn forty. I am twenty seven, Bella. My birthday is in two months."_

_I looked at him, unable to comprehend what he was saying, "So what are you going to do?" I asked, trying to think of a solution. _

"_Marry Me, Bella," he said suddenly._

_I looked at him as though he had just asked me to marry him after only knowing him for 6 months...wait that's exactly what he had just done. _

"_Marry Me, Bella. It makes sense. I'm not going to find someone in the next two months willing to marry me; especially a girl that I love."_

_At his last two words my eyes widened. "What did you say?" I asked unable to comprehend anything that had just happened in the last five minutes of him entering my home. _

"_I said I love you, and I want to marry you, and I want you to be the mother of my children."_

_I didn't know what to say, my heart was screaming "yes," but my head was screaming "what the fuck is wrong with you, you haven't even slept with the guy!"  
>" I don't know Edward," I said. "I mean we barely know each other, and we haven't even had sex."<em>

_He chuckled at my last comment. "But I know everything about you Bella. You're gorgeous; you want to be a writer but secretly enjoying working at Twilight. You bite your bottom lip when you are unsure or nervous about something. You hate horror films, but will gladly watch a Johnny Depp film any day of the week. You want the picket house which is just around the corner from my flat and you want four children, two boys and two girls, but you would gladly settle for healthy children instead."_

"_How-how-how-?" I tried to ask._

"_I know all these things Bella because I love you, and if you want to have sex with me before you say yes then by all means do so, because I would do anything for you Isabella Marie Swan. Marry Me... Please?" _

_How could I not say no as he opened a blue velvet box which contained an emerald, sapphire and ruby on a platinum band. He got down in front of me on one knee as he looked up into my tearing eyes. Without even saying anything he knew my answer._

The front door opened as Alice walked into my house, she had a key for emergencies but she used as and when she wanted. I heard Jamie and Hailey run up to greet her, wishing it was my children doing that to me. I fiddled with my wedding band on my finger as I heard Alice walk into my study. "Hey sweetie," she said, seeing me fiddle with my ring. "Have you told him yet?" She asked, knowing full well that I hadn't been answering Edward's question about trying for a baby. Tonight was our 5th anniversary and we had been taking the last few years slow, trying to get to know each other.

I shook my head, "I'm going to tell him tonight," I said as Alice giggled with glee. The pixie scared me sometimes.

"Well we shall leave you to your brooding, come on kids, let's go visit daddy at work," she yelled as they left my white picket fenced house.

I picked up my phone and sent Edward a message. "_**YES**_." He knew what I meant.

As 6 o'clock approached I hadn't heard anything from Edward, but when the door flung open I saw the lust in his eyes...It was baby making time. As he closed the door he pounced on me, and I giggled as he growled his lustful growl. "I'm gonna fuck you till we have baby," he whispered in my ear as my panties began to get damp. My shirt button flew open as his ever so skilled hands chucked it aside, making their way quickly to my heaving breasts that were being held captive by a thin slip of silky fabric, it was baby blue, his favourite. Tugging my bra down, my breast spilled out and his mouth attached to my nipples like it was his last meal. My legs trembled in anticipation of this new side of my usually slow and caring husband. He was forceful and in control, unlike anything I'd ever experienced, and I was loving it.

My panties were ripped into two as he ripped them with his bare hands slide his stiff member right into my slick centre. We'd never done it standing up, Edward was too prude like that but today his thrusts were urgent and erratic, I'm sure holding me up against the wall took some of his stability away.

"God I fucking love you. You feel so fucking tight," he growled, biting down on my breast, sending shockwaves deep into my core. My hands found security in his hair as I moaned like a whore at the feelings he was conjuring up from inside of me. The bedroom was always where Edward would feel comfortable but not today. No, the chance at possibly knocking me up had evoked an entirely different and utterly sexy side out of him.

"Fuck, turn around." He skilfully stayed inside me as he spun me around, bending me slightly at the waist before pulling out and then ramming into me from behind. I wasn't quite ready, my head hit the wall slightly as I pushed my arm out to brace for his continued assault. His brutal thrusting was pushing me precariously closer to the edge. I'd never felt so exposed. Our moans and grunts echoed across the house, sounding like we were making a porno. I could feel the coil inside me begin to tighten, his fingers feverishly strumming against my clit trying to hit my peak before Edward came inside of me.

"God I'm fucking close, come on, baby. Meet me there," he groaned. My orgasm crept up on me when his hand pinched my clit. This was soon followed by a string of "fuck" and "shit" filled grunts as his hot cum spilling deep into me. With my head resting on the wall and his on my shoulder, he stayed inside of me, panting after the best sex I'd ever experienced with him.

"God, I love you. So, so much. I can't wait to see you carrying our baby. You're going to be so beautiful." I felt the warmth of his hands rubbing me lovingly across my flat stomach, his thoughts whispering into my ear. I smiled, knowing this amazing man meant every single word of it.

9 months later...

"Edward you sonofabitch I'm never letting you stick your cock in me ever again!" I screamed as the searing pain of contractions filled my body. I saw him shrinking away to the door. "Get your ass here you coward, I'm fucking giving birth to your baby and you're just gonna bloody leave me?" He smiled sheepishly as he made his way toward my bed as the nurse told me I had to push.

He kissed my sweaty forehead as I pushed out my first baby, our first baby. "It's a girl!" he screamed, jumping up and down with joy.

"Lemme see!" I cried as I heard our daughter announcing her presence.

"You did good," he whispered as he placed her in my arms.

I smiled as my daughter's green eyes stared up at me, "hey baby," I said stroking her cheek. I looked up at Edward, "What are we going to call her?" I asked.

He took one look at her and said, "Hope, because that's what you bring me everyday"


End file.
